Messiah
by derichbin
Summary: No lo entendieron a la primera. Vuelve. Los métodos han cambiado.
1. Dejando de vegetar

Evidentemente nada me pertenece y mi madre me está dando la brasa con que me vaya a dormir.

Privet Drive. Número 4.

Parecía que nunca acabaría… el tiempo, más que pasar, se arrastraba sobre él… como en un embudo, giraba formando espirales en torno a la misma sedentaria rutina, siempre igual, cada vez más rápido, y cada vez más cerca del final… Angostado, un joven de 15 años vegetaba desparramado en el suelo de su habitación, con la espalda apoyada contra el pie de su cama, los verdes ojos fijos en un punto indeterminado entre la puerta del cuarto y él.

Se había dejado consumir desde que llegó allí de la escuela, sin nada que hacer, olvidando los quehaceres escolares; sin nadie a quien escribir, los "amigos" que le escribían no ponían más que trivialidades sobre lo bien que se lo pasaba la pareja en sus vacaciones conjuntas; sin nada en que pensar… con todo un verano por delante para atormentarse por la irresponsabilidad cometida el curso pasado, que le costó la vida de su padrino y un cargo de conciencia del que dudaba que nunca pudiese verse libre… tampoco lo merecía.

Otro día… la ropa yacía amontonada a un metro de él, el polvo se iba acumulando sobre sus libros escolares, unos sobre otros a la izquierda de la puerta, único testigo del paso del tiempo. Los ojos seguían fijos, inexpresivos y meditabundos.

Sus tíos no se habían preocupado por él más de lo estrictamente necesario, le habían informado de que se iban de vacaciones a Ibiza y de que, evidentemente, él no los iba a acompañar. Le habían dejado comida por miedo a las posibles represalias de los conocidos y protectores magos del chaval, pero éste no había movido un solo músculo desde que, después de irse sus familiares, se había recostado contra la cama.

Una… dos… tres horas… zumbido… ya para. Ulular… un cuco… Zumbido… zumbido… zumbido… alarmantemente intenso zumbido… no salía de su estupor, las manos reposaban laxas sobre la moqueta, semiabiertas y con la varita a medio metro… el zumbido… molesto… empezaron a vibrarle los tímpanos, reverberándole la cabeza por dentro… ¡dioses! ¡es insoportable! El primer gesto de vida que dio el chaval en los últimos días fue el de llevarse las manos a las sienes y encoger el cuerpo, tratando de aliviar el dolor que se extendía por su cráneo.

Sin ser aún consciente de su desnutrición, el joven Potter se revolcaba y agitaba espasmódicamente desordenando aún más su habitación, volcando una banqueta y tirando al suelo los libros abiertos sobre su mesa.

Cuando había llegado a la casa de sus tíos a principios del verano, había tratado de continuar con su vida como si nada… pero le resultó imposible, cuando estaban sus tíos, aún: bajaba a la cocina y trataba de aparentar seguir normal, no para no preocuparles, eso le daba igual, sino para que no se entrometiesen en sus problemas y luego pudiesen mortificarlo con ello… pero en cuanto se fueron su pequeño bastión de razón se derrumbó en cuestión de horas.

Al principio tenía pesadillas con ello, luego los sueños lo asaltaban a todas horas: repetía la muerte de sus seres queridos una y otra vez… pero eso no fue lo peor… eso llegó después, cuando siguiendo un razonamiento que encontraba totalmente lógico, se culpaba a sí mismo de sus muertes e imaginaba situaciones similares en un futuro con los pocos seres queridos que le quedaban.

_Errare humanum est… ven hijo mío_

Una voz se filtró entre su mente, ya que no por sus oídos, que en estos momentos se debatían contra un millón de agujas que le taladraban desde dentro y desde fuera.

_El señor es mi pastor…_

-¡NO! ¡¡¡¡ALÉJATE!!!- Bramó el joven, ahora de pies y con las manos aún en los oídos.

…_en verdes praderas me hace recostar…_

-¡FUERA! ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!

…_me conduce por mansos caminos…_

-noooooooo…- ahora el chico se arrodillaba, llorando y derramando lágrimas tapándose todavía los oídos.

… _y a frescas fuentes me lleva a repostar._

-Ah!- Tomó aire bruscamente, llenando los pulmones, que se habían quedado vacíos durante el llanto, jadeó y se le cortó el aliento.

Las pupilas se le empequeñecieron como si tuviese la cara frente a una enorme linterna y la boca se entreabrió de asombro… las manos cayeron a ambos costados de su cuerpo, los hombros relajados, la frente lisa y relajada, libre de las arrugas que hasta ahora la cubrían.

_Ven a mí… vuelve a ellos… llévales mi mensaje… otra vez… cambia los métodos, los últimos parece que no les calaron bien._


	2. Degenerando

Aclaración... sí, todo esto es mío, la trama y eso, pero los personajes y todo lo que reconozcan, está claro que no. Y no pienso poner más aclaraciones de este tipo de aquí en adelante, que son un coñazo.

**29 de agosto. 1:30 a.m. Metro de Londres. Camino de un concierto.**

-Mphf… Mione… hay gente mirando…

-Vamos… son cuatro gatos… y no nos conocen… aprovechemos antes de ir a la escuela… aunque allí también tendrás lo tuyo…- Le susurró una chica al oído mientras metía las manos por debajo de la camiseta del chico.

La pareja estaba compuesta por una chica de estatura media, con una cortísima falda negra que se ajustaba al cuerpo dejando ver su muy bien torneadas piernas, top del mismo color y efecto con la mayor parte de su busto, cabello castaño enmarañado y preciosa cara que permanecía oculta, ocupada en besar el cuello de su compañero, un chico alto, pelirrojo y de complexión media, también vestido de negro pero con un estilo más "urbano", no tan llamativo.

Ambos llevaban encima algo más que un par de copas, se tambaleaban hasta que fueron a sentarse en uno de los asientos, quedando ella encima de él y la notoria cantidad de "carne" expuesta al individuo que se sentaba enfrente de ellos. Un vagabundo si más pena ni gloria, alto y delgado con sencilla vestimenta: viejas zapatillas de deporte, raídos pantalones vaqueros, antiquísima y usada chupa de cuero y el pelo largo y negro. La cabeza le descansaba apoyada en el cristal de la ventanilla, y los ojos se le desviaron hacia las partes que no cubría la falda, tal era la intención de la prenda.

-¡Eh tú!- Dijo el chico pelirrojo, apartando a su chica y levantándose hacia el casual espectador.- ¿De qué coño te crees que vas mirando a mi piba?- Y acto seguido le empujó con la mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo, echándoselo para atrás junto con el resto del cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Que no contestas?

La chica, lejos de parar al pelirrojo, contemplaba con interés primitivo ese duelo en el que su "macho" se batía con un aspirante por el trofeo de la reproducción… o sea ella.

En esos momentos el metro se fue parando, el individuo se levantó antes de que el pelirrojo, aturdido sabe Dios porqué sustancias, pudiese evitarlo y se bajó del vehículo público. El gallardo joven, sin saber cómo tomárselo, cogió por el brazo su trofeo y ambos se bajaron para caminar hacia el polideportivo que servía de escenario para el concierto. En la estación, desierta, no había ni rastro del anterior "contrincante".

**Polideportivo de "Christopher & Jonson". Por el momento alquilado como escenario para el grupo "Ravantasy". 2 de la madrugada.**

-¡Mola tío! ¿Verdad que sí?- Le preguntaba la castaña al rojizo mientras ambos se tambaleaban al ritmo de la música proveniente del escenario, una especie de distorsión de lo que en su día fue Rock, Heavy, Punk e incluso Metal… algo que decían que era "gótico", ambos con un baso de plástico de proporciones desmedidas repletos hasta más de la mitad de un curioso etílico de procedencia dudosa.- ¿Ves cómo los muggles también saben divertirse?

-Sí… jeje.- Sonrió de forma estúpida.- Pero no me negarás que aquella otra vez tampoco estuvo nada mal.

-¿Qué? ¡No te oigo! ¡Venga tío, vamos a bailar!- Gritó agarrándolo de la mano y lanzándose ambos a la pista de baile, donde otros vestidos como ellos se tambaleaban como zombies, ya que así era como se bailaba la música, entre luces estroboscópicas, un cantante de voz a ratos grave y a ratos aguda, taladrado de piercings hasta allí donde no alcanza la vista, y los ojos maquillados de negro, lo mismo que la uñas, para dar un efecto siniestro.

Los teclados imperaban sobre el resto de los instrumentos, meras guitarras que se limitaban a cambiar una misma nota a lo largo del mástil y a balancear las cabezas de lado a lado, con los ojos nublados de estupefacientes y las bocas abiertas en gritos silenciosos, las baterías eran sustituidas por un efecto acústico del ya mencionado teclado y no se veía un solo bajo en todo el escenario, ya que resultaba totalmente innecesario intentar llevar el ritmo allí donde sólo había ruido y no música.

-¿Tienes algo?- Le gritó la chica a un tipo delgado, pálido y con un pañuelo en la cabeza. Su acompañante la esperaba entre el gentío, danzando al mismo son que el resto.

-Bueno… tengo algunas pirulas… ya sabes, aunque puede que también quieras una de éstas.- Dijo enseñándole un taquito de color marrón.- Y espera… por ser tú, mira las que he conseguido, te las dejo a mitad de precio, una ganga.

Este último comentario lo hizo al tiempo que sacaba de su bolsillo derecho un par de jeringuillas de aspecto más que dudoso.

-Joder tío… no sé… nunca hemos probado algo así…-La chica vacilaba, temerosa de las posibles consecuencias.

-Mira tía, he visto que vienes con compañía, te dejo las dos por el precio de una, tú verás: lo tomas o lo dejas.

**5:30 de la madrugada del mismo día. Estación del metro.**

Una risa de chica se oía correr por los antes blancos (ahora del color de los graffitis) pasillos, falsa, forzada y antinatural.

-Hermione…-masculló el pelirrojo, sentado en uno de los bancos azules.- No sé si fue buena idea meternos eso… estuvo chulísimo joder… pero creo que voy a vomitar…

-Sí- le respondió la chica, dejando de correr por la estación como una histérica y sentándose a su lado.- Yo también me encuentro bastante mal…

"_¿Qué os habéis hecho?"_

-¿Eh? ¡¿Quién ha hablado?!- Aulló el pelirrojo levantándose de golpe, derramando lo que le quedaba de su décimo baso encima de sus pantalones.

Silencio.

-¿¿Quién??

El tren empieza a llegar, se le oye a lo lejos.

-Vamos Ron… no te acalores… venga, vámonos.- Intentó tranquilizarle la chica.

Ya dentro del tren, el así llamado Ron se sentó junto a la ventanilla, con su compañera Hermione tumbada en el asiento y con la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas.

Ahí, en medio de la estación, únicamente cuando lo vio con el rabillo del ojo y durante una milésima de segundo: deportivas, vaqueros, chupa, pelo largo... al que había empujado hacía tan sólo unas horas... sonrisa ambigua.


	3. Con los huevos necesarios

Eh, eh, eh… aclaremos las cosas… Rock, heavy, metal y etc., cojonudas músicas, primer partidario, el menda. Perdón si no describí debidamente la mierda que quería representar… pero ¿nadie a jugado a Cthulu (o como se escriba)? ¿no habéis oído hablar del horror indescriptible de Lovecraft y todo eso? la maldad en estado puro… pues eso, que la fusión extraña ésa de distintos estilos cojonudos todos ellos, da como resultado una mierda conocida como gótico (por favor, nada que ver con el estilo posterior al románico). Y creedme… ésa música existe… y todavía peor: dicen que alguien se atrevió a mezclar "gótico" con "disco"… ¡el fin del mundo está cerca!

**1 de septiembre. Estación de King Cross.**

-Que sí mamá, joder, que sí… ya déjame en paz.- Mascullaba un joven pelirrojo de unos 16 años a su madre.

-¿Estás bien Ron? Este último verano te he notado muy cambiado… ¿seguro que no quieres contarme que te pasa?

-¡Que no me pasa nada joder!

-Bueno… venga hijo, que tengas un buen año.- Añadió por último la madre, dándose por vencida.

-Igualmente, gracias mamá.- Respondió el chaval abrazando a su madre.

**Momentos más tarde.**

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Parodió una chica castaña al pelirrojo, imitando la voz de su madre.- ¿Seguro que no me quieres contar nada?

-Ya vale Hermione, no te burles de mi madre… es un poco pesada, pero agradezco que se preocupe por mí.

-Como si ella tuviese idea de lo que haces- respondió con sorna ésta.- Si tuviese una mínima idea no sólo se preocuparía.

-Venga, vamos a buscar un compartimento que si no luego nos toca sentarnos con los gilipollas de turno.- Dio fin a la conversación Ron.

Abrieron unos cuantos compartimentos más, encontrándose con que o estaban llenos hasta arriba o parcialmente y con compañía deseada.

Antes de llegar al último compartimento, probaron suerte en uno más y sólo encontraron a otro joven de, más o menos, su misma edad, sentado sobre el asiento con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio, recostado contra el respaldo y masticando algo. A su lado, en el asiento, reposaba un envoltorio de papel amarillento y arrugado con un montón de frutas marrón oscuro, arrugadas y grandes; y en otro montoncito, los huesos de cinco frutas de ésas, ya comidas. Tenía el pelo negro y largo cayéndole parcialmente sobre el rostro, era delgado y su piel de tono bronceado, como alguien que se hubiese quemado al sol y luego se hubiese repuesto de las quemaduras.

-¿Te importa si nos quedamos aquí?- Preguntó la chica más por cortesía que otra cosa, había bastante espacio y a éste no lo conocían, mejor que la mayoría de los otros compartimentos. Realmente no espero su respuesta, echó la maleta a la rejilla de encima de los asientos y se desplomó en uno de ellos, secundada por su acompañante.

El chico del compartimento hizo un gesto con la mano izquierda señalándoles que sí que podían sentarse y con la derecha se sacó de la boca el hueso del fruto que estaba masticando, depositándolo con los demás.

-¿Nos conocemos?- Preguntó Ron una vez se hubieron sentado.- Me suena tu cara…

Una vez hubo tragado lo que tenía en la boca, el joven les respondió:

-Deberíamos… ¿Queréis un dátil?- Mientras cogía el papelito y se lo acercaba.

-No gracias, ya hemos desayunado.- Respondió Hermione mientras miraba con asco los frutos que tan humildemente le habían sido ofrecidos.

-¿Dices que deberíamos conocernos?- Volvió a inquirir Ron mientras declinaba a su vez la oferta.

-Son del río Jordán…- añadió el chaval refiriéndose a los dátiles, mucho más gordos de lo habitual, y cogiendo otro.- Claro que sí- Dijo mientras se apartaba el pelo hacia los lados de la cara.

Dos ojos verdes contemplaron a la pareja, destellando con luz propia, más intensos que los de Dumbeldore y más profundos que los de Voldemort.

-¿Harry?- Preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ron y Hermione.

-El mismo que viste y calza.- Concluyó mientras se metía el dátil en la boca, degustándolo largo rato.-Mmmmmhhhh… en serio… no sabéis lo que os perdéis…

-Estás… estás muy cambiado.- Dijo Hermione mientras Ron afirmaba con la cabeza.

-¿En serio?... Bueno, vosotros también habéis cambiado, empezando por vuestra forma de vestir.- Añadió señalando con el dedo los clavos del collar de Hermione y los pendientes en forma de calaveras y estrellas de los lóbulos de Ron.

-Ya bueno… con eso de que hemos tenido todo el verano para pasarlo juntos y eso… conocimos a algunas gentes y decidimos cambiar un poco nuestra personalidad.- Dijo Ron sacando pecho como un gallo de corral.

-Ya veo…- Fue el único comentario de Harry.

-Pero amigo, ¿tú qué te cuentas? ¿Dónde has estado, que te veo muy moreno? ¿Y ese acento? No pareces de aquí.

-Me fui de vacaciones a oriente próximo… y pasé también por Italia y por España… de hecho, quizás el cambio que notéis más radical, como ya has constatado, es el acento… eso es porque… bueno…- Harry parecía dudar, temeroso de decir o no la verdad.- Me cambié mágicamente la nacionalidad en una de las ciudades que visité, a todos los efectos legales y de la vida diaria, ya no soy inglés.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó Hermione.- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Eso está permitido?

-Bueno, según las leyes de la mayoría de los países no… podría suponer un caos total si los terroristas se aprovechasen de ello… pero en uno de los países que visité sí que estaba permitido, y el gobierno mágico inglés no puede hacer nada sin incurrir a un conflicto entre las dos naciones…y creedme, no le conviene.

-¿Y qué país es ése? ¿A dónde perteneces ahora?- Preguntó Ron sin saber a qué venía todo eso.

-Bueno… ahora soy español… bilbaíno para más señas. De hecho, es la única ciudad en el mundo en la que se puede hacer eso, y únicamente a través del gobierno mágico español, y aún así, hay que pasar un montón de durísimas pruebas para probar que se es bilbaíno.

-Peroperopero… ¡tú naciste aquí!- Eclamó Hermione totalmente revolucionada.

-Ya… pero precisamente por eso es Bilbao la única ciudad del mundo en la que se puede hacer eso… ¿tú no has oído que los bilbaínos nacemos donde nos da la puta gana? Hay que tener un par de cojones para pasar esas pruebas… cojones tienen todos los españoles, pero cada región tiene sus particularidades, la de los bilbaínos es que son… perdón, somos tan… como para nacer en otro país e hijos de padres ingleses.

Aún estaban Ron y Hermione con los ojos a cuadros, tratando de asimilar lo escuchado, incomprensible para nadie que no estuviese involucrado de alguna forma en ello, cuando sin previo aviso se abrió la puerta de su compartimento, en la visita de rigor de los matones de Hogwarts.

Cogiendo un último dátil y llevándoselo a la boca, Harry guardó la bolsa en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y echó los huesos al cenicero del tren.

-¿Qué Potter? ¿Ahora, además de rajarte la cara te has tostado la piel?

Harry no contestó a la pulla, simplemente miró para otro lado, lo cual pareció cabrear todavía más al palidísimo rubio platino.

-¡Te estoy hablando imbécil!- Le espetó mientras le empujaba con la diestra en el hombro izquierdo… o mientras lo intentaba.

Antes de que Malfoy pudiese retirar la mano, la derecha de Harry ya lo tenía atrapado por el antebrazo y, retorciéndoselo hasta ponerle de rodillas, lo sacó del compartimento sin hacerle demasiado daño, simplemente inmovilizándolo, ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos y de los dos gorilas que acompañaban a Malfoy, que no acaban de poder reaccionar.

Lo inquietante no era la demostración en sí de una fuerza bastante superior a la del rubio… era el silencio que había acompañado a cada uno de sus gestos, desde el momento en el que comenzó a moverse, ni sus ropajes crujieron, tampoco cuando cerró la puerta del compartimento después de que los macacos con esteroides se escabullesen con el rabo entre las piernas. Hasta que no hubo sacado y desenvuelto de nuevo el amarillento paquetito del bolsillo, ni una milésima de decibelio hizo presencia en el compartimento… la primera muestra de que todo volvía a la normalidad fue el ruido al tragar el jugoso fruto ambarino y el "cling" del hueso en el cenicero.


	4. Histeria y confesiones

Vaya... parece que tengo rrs... curioso. Bueno, comentándolos así un poco por encima... no, no soy de Bilbao, tampoco de Covadonga por si lo ibas a preguntar después de haber leído este capítulo, ni siquiera asturiano. Joder!, que son sólo lugares del país... y yo no tengo intención de dar especial importancia al lugar del que soy... ni siquiera creo que lo mencione.

Y sobre la censura... ¿quitar esto dices? Bueno... creo que se hace dándole, cuando vas a enviar un rr firmado, en algo de author alert, aunque no estoy seguro... y la verdad, agredecería que no lo hicieseis, porque la volvería a subir desde otra cuenta...

Llevo mucho tiempo leyendo fics, desde que salió el primer libro de Harry Potter (y seré de los primeros españoles que lo tuvo... pura coña, nada más) y la verdad, si a alguien se le ocurre pedir que censuren esta historia, tengo en el punto de mira un güevo de ellas que merecerían por lo menos ser quemadas junto con sus autores/as/os (hay mucho bicho suelto...)... y sí! Me estoy refiriendo en concreto a determinados fics en los que, vete a saber porqué, Harry es sodomizado (para el que no sepa lo que significa: dar por culo, entrochársela: SÍ! Destrozarle el ojete a golpe de nardo! ¿Clarito?) por nada más y nada menos que Severus Snape (en el peor de los casos por Hagrid... pero eso es un caso extremo).

Hale, ahí va el capítulo, espero que os guste (y que conste que yo escribo para mí, si coincidís en gustos, cojonudo):

**5 de agosto por la tarde. Hogwarts.**

-¡¿Cómo que no hay nadie?!- preguntó un asustado Dumbeldore a la cabeza de Arabella Fig, que sobresalía envuelta entre el fuego verde de la chimenea del director.

-Eso te quería decir... al principio no lo encontré preocupante, más de una vez habían dejado al chico sólo durante unos cuantos días... pero siempre se notaba que él estaba dentro, hacía las tareas de la casa para que cuando sus tíos volviesen lo encontrasen todo de su agrado.- Le respondió la anciana gesticulando con la boca.- Pero ahora no se enciende una sóla luz en todo el día, no se oía nada hasta que...

En ese punto la squib titubeó, insegura de si seguir o no.

-¿Hasta que? Continúa Arabella...- le impelió Albus.

-Hasta un día al mediodía. Acababa de salir camino del supermercado cuando, al pasar por delante de la casa, que ya empezaba a preocuparme, oí gritar a alguien... más que gritar, esa persona parecía que estuviese siendo desollada viva.

Dumbeldore palidecía por momentos, agarrando la estantería de encima de la chimenea hasta que los nudillos se le blanquearon.

-Alarmada, me metí en la casa. Cuando llegué a la habitación de Harry, de donde estaba claro que procedían los alaridos, no encontré a nadie. Estaba todo desierto y los útiles escolares del muchacho desparramados por el suelo, muchos de ellos destrozados.

-Tenemos que llamar al resto de la orden, ve a Grimmauld Place.- Ordenó el anciano mientras tomaba un puñado de polvos flu.

-Dumbeldore... eso no es todo.- Añadió temerosa la señora Figg.

-Continúa...- Susurró con queda voz, devolviendo los polvos a su sitio.

-Yo...entré en la casa sin ningún impedimento, las puertas no estaban cerradas... _cualquiera _podría haber entrado...

-¡¿CÓMO?!- Gritó Molly Weasley.- ¿HARRY HA SIDO TORTURADO Y POSTERIORMENTE SECUESTRADO Y LA ORDEN NO SE HA DADO CUENTA?!

-Molly...- Trató de calmarla Moody.- Sabemos que no se realizó ningún tipo de magia en el recinto del número 4.

-¿Crees que eso es sinónimo de que no le ha pasado nada?- Preguntó ácidamente Remus Lupin, claramente alterado pero haciendo esfuerzos (no pequeños) por controlarse y no empezar a gritar como la matriarca de los pelirrojos.

-Remus, lo que Alastor quiere decir, es que no tenemos ninguna pista del lugar en el que puede estar ni de su estado,- añadió Dumbeldore.- evidentemente destinaremos todos nuestros esfuerzos a tratar de localizarle... pero no conviene que saquemos conclusiones precipitadas del asunto.

Medianamente convencido, el licántropo accedió a serenarse, no así la señora Weasley, que parecía haberse colapsado mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos.

-Bien, como no es probable que quien quiera que se haya llevado a Harry esté fuera de la isla...- prosiguió el director hasta que fue nuevamente interrumpido.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?- logró preguntar Molly con los ojos atestados de agua y la garganta anudada.

-Molly... las fronteras mágicas entre países son las barreras más fuertes que se conocen. Nadie puede salir de un país sin ser automáticamente registrado en el archivo de los dos países implicados. Ni siquiera Voldemort podría transportar a Harry... Con el entrenamiento adecuado, Voldemort y pocos magos más han descifrado la manera de cruzarlas sin ser notados, pero el gasto de energía requerido para llevar a alquien más aparte de uno mismo mataría a cualquiera.

-Bien, ahora que parece claro que Harry permanece en la isla... propongo que nos dividamos el territorio y que cada uno haga lo que pueda por encontrarle, desde hechizos de localización, hasta preguntas a los lugareños, lo que sea;- suspiró el anciano- no negaré que es mucho terreno y que somos muy pocos, pero ya he probado todos los hechizos localizadores a largo alcance y ninguno funciona... mejor esto que quedarse de brazos cruzados.

**En otro lugar, a muchos kilómetros de distancia.**

-Padre, pérdoneme porque he pecado.

-Dime, hijo, con qué faltas carga tu alma.

En un confesionario austero, de madera de pino, sin cojines en los asientos. Esto sucedía en una iglesia que más parecía ermita, en medio de la sierra asturiana.

-He... profanado un objeto santo.

El sacerdote abrió los ojos, protegiendo su asombro por la rejilla que separaba los dos habitáculos.

-A ver... dime, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Has bebido de la pila bautismal? ¿Derramado el agua bendita?- Viendo que la silueta del joven negaba con la cabeza, se aventuró en sus especulaciones mientras se santiguada.- ¿No habrás... practicado el adulterio?

Ahora la silueta alzaba y bajaba los hombros rápidamente, como si estuviese conteniendo una risa silenciosa.

-Padre yo... poseo el objeto más buscado de la historia.

En éstas el cura ya pensaba que se las veía con algún lunático o con un prófugo ligeramente demente, pero prefirió seguirle la corriente.

-Dime pues, ¿qué es lo que te aflige? Has venido a ser perdonado y, si tu alma así lo desea, tus pecados serán redimidos.

-...- El pecador esperó unos instantes antes de responder.- ¿Reconoce usted las citas _Mt 26, 27_? ¿_Mc 14, 23_? ¿_Lc 22, 20_?

¡¿Cómo no reconocerlo, si era parte del sermón que recitaba cada semana?!... La cita presente en tres de los evangelios, siendo el cuarto, no mencinado por el pecador, ligeramente especial... todos haciendo mención a lo mismo...

Un cura llegó corriendo al pueblo, Covadonga, al que pertenecía su modesta iglesia, habiendo perdido un zapato durante la carrera, heridas de caídas en todo el cuerpo y las pupilas dilatadas de alguien que ha visto más de lo que cualquier mortal podría soportar.


	5. ¿5? ¿10?

Bueno, bueno, bueno… ay, que recibo rrs y me impeleís a escribir… Lo siento si es muy corto, pero es que creo que he pillado algo de gripe y no estoy para pasar mucho tiempo delante de la pantalla… ay mi cabeza…

Me alegro de que te guste, espero poder continuar los capítulos con cierta frecuencia, pero no sé si me será posible… mañana me voy a un funeral y con eso de que empiezo el colegio… intentaré subir más antes de la fatídica fecha del 10.

**Expreso de Hogwarts**

-… y somos pareja.- Declaró Ron satisfecho mientras acariciaba con la mano derecha el descubierto muslo de Hermione.

Había pasado una hora y media desde el incidente del adinerado slythering, ya se había difuminado la tensión que habían creado esos momentos y los tres gryffindors hablaban de trivialidades varias, como podían ser sus vidas privadas.

-Ya veo, ya. De no serlo la actitud de Hermione, dejándose sobar durante horas, podría haber sido interpretada de muy distintas maneras.- Comentó el ojiverde con sorna, ahora con el pelo recogido hacia ambos lados del rostro.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, sin nada más que comentar, Harry mirando por la ventanilla cómo un grupo de vacas se alejaba del tren y sus compañeros lanzándose miradas complices.

-Esto… me voy un momento a empolvarme la nariz.- Dijo Hermione mientras agarraba su bolso de cuero negro.

-Te acompaño.- Dijo automáticamente Ron, levantándose de un salto y golpeándose la cabeza contra el reposa-maletas.-¡Auch!

-Tonto…- le recriminó su novia de forma cariñosa.

Salieron del compartimento dejando al niño (ahora adolescente) que vivió solo, con los ojos abiertos pero la mirada ausente, como si tuviese la atención en otra parte.

Risas se oían por el pasillo del tren, exclamaciones de júbilo y algún que otro toque a algunas de las demás puertas, seguidos de un montón de pasos acelerados que declaraban una carrera chocándose a intervalos contra las paredes.

-Ay, tía, qué fuerte…- Jadeó Ron mientras la puerta de su compartimento se abría; jadeó un poco más, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, para luego echarse en el sitio que ocupaba antes.

-Síhn… aspira con la nariz fuertemente- le secundó Hermione.

La pareja feliz respiraba agitadamente, se agitaban en sus asientos y tenían la nariz y la zona circundante del rostro rojizos, lo mismo que los ojos, en los que los capilares de las venas se marcaban contra el blanco natural de aquéllos.

Ninguno de estos detalles pasaron desapercibidos ante la escrutadora mirada del pelinegro, quién sabe qué más anomalías observaron los dos luceros verdes que tenía a ambos lados de la nariz.

-Tíos… ¿cuánto han sido?- les preguntó calmado, mirando primero a Ron y luego a Hermione.- ¿5? ¿10 gramos? Tenéis un aspecto lamentable.

Ante esto las carcajadas cesaron, las sonrisas se evaporaron, y la palidez ganó terreno al rubor de sus mejillas.

-¿De qué hablas?- Preguntó Ron temblándole la mandíbula.

-De la cantidad de coca que has aspirado con la nariz.- Respondió cortante y secante Harry, directo al "gramo".

-Tío, no sé de qué me estás hablando…- se puso a la defensiva el menor de los Weasley.

-… ya…- asintió.- ¿Y tú Hermione? ¿Tienes idea de qué es lo que guardas dentro de esa bolsita transparente en tu bolso? Sí… los polvillos blancos.

La castaña apretó contra su regazo el mencionado bolso, tapando con las manos la zona en la que estaba oculto el paquetito.

-Tranquila… sigo viéndolo.- Apuntó mientras un brillo esmeralda se iluminaba entre el azabache, ahora suelto delante de su cara. Demasiada coincidencia que el brillo fuese simultáneo al final de su frase.

-Tíotíotío… bueno, vale, unos gramitos… nada más.- Se apresuró a responder Ron.- ¿No irás a decírselo a nuestras madres, verdad?

-Tranquilo…- respondió sonriéndose, para disgusto de los interrogados.- para hacerlo tendría que hacer una lista completa de toda la mierda que os habéis estado metiendo este verano y de toda la que os vais a meter este curso…

Si las expresiones de sus rostros hacía unos segundos era de espanto, ahora lo que reflejaban era auténtico pavor. Miraban a su "amigo" sin poder explicarse quién le había pasado esa información, ni qué es lo que pretendía obtener.

-Y… ¿qué es lo que quieres a cambio de no decir ni una palabra?- Inquirió Ron.

-Que hagáis lo posible por limpiar vuestros organismos y almas…- y esta última frase no la pronunciaron sus labios, sellados como estaban el uno contra el otro. Esto último lo notaron reverberar en cada una de sus células y órganos, más allá del epitálamo o del córtex, incrustándose en el cóccix y penetrando en la glándula pineal…

-_Obliviate_- Pronunció sin mover más que los labios y la lengua.

Un fogonazo incoloro y los últimos cinco minutos y la consecuente charla habida en ese tiempo habían desaparecido para la pareja feliz.

_Los caminos del señor son inescrutables…_


	6. AXL

Forzados a olvidar ese incidente, prosiguieron el viaje tranquilamente, con la única interrupción de la menor de los Weasley, quien apenas 10 minutos antes de llegar al andén de Howgsmeade apareció en el compartimento vestida de guisa similar a la de Hermione y del brazo de Dean Thomas con quien, como ya se sabía desde el curso pasado, estaba saliendo.

La joven pelirroja iba totalmente sobria, lo mismo que su acompañante, cosa que contrastaba totalmente con su actitud, para nada concordante con la que tenían ambos hacía unos meses.

-'nasss...- Masculló Dean arrastrando la s y comiéndose la mitad del saludo.

-Dean tío, ¿ké passsa…- le dijo Ron alzando la mano frente a su cuerpo y chocándosela al interpelado.

-Akí…- respondió pasándole una mano por la cintura a Ginny y hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de la moza.- Con una tía más güena ke el pan…

Cosa extraña, según pudo notar Harry, a Ron no parecía afectarle en absoluto que Dean estuviese con su hermana… mucho menos que le besase en el cuello y que ésta respondiese favorablemente, entrecerrando los ojos y disfrutando evidentemente ante tantas muestras de "cariño"… aunque le costaba admitirlo frente a sí mismo, al joven Potter la situación le dolía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar: había depositado alguna esperanza en que la pequeña pelirroja con quien se jugó la vida el verano pasado en el departamento de misterios sintiese algún tipo de atracción hacia él… que de algún modo alguien le apoyase en su gesta personal y que tratase por lo menos de entender cómo se sentía y el peso con el que cargaba… aunque incluso antes de aceptar tan poco liviana carga ya sabía que eso iba a ser imposible: ésta era una batalla que tenía que luchar solo y nadie había estado nunca ni estaría jamás capacitado para entenderlo. Pero a fin de cuentas seguía siendo un adolescente, era consciente de ello y sabía que el deseo de encontrar un alma gemela era algo totalmente natural… al mismo tiempo que tal tarea se convertía para él en un absurdo e imposible.

Desechando esos sentimientos de debilidad de su mente, dejó que su mente divagase entre las brumas de la inconsciencia, disfrutando por momentos de la prohibida sensación de no existir, de no tener ninguna responsabilidad para con el mundo que le rodeaba… pero 10 minutos no dan para mucho, Ginny y Dean hacía 3 que se habían ido a su compartimento, el joven con las manos en las nalgas de su acompañante y ésta extasiada besando cada porción de piel que quedaba expuesta por el ya vestido uniforme del colegio.

Una vez que la profesora mcgonagall terminó de llamar a los "mocosos de primero", como los llamaba Ron, y de que éstos fuesen seleccionados para una de las cuatro casas, Dumbeldore se puso de pies y pidió silencio, primero golpeando con la cucharilla su copa y luego lanzando una atronadora lluvia de chispas al aire.

-Bienvenidos queridos alumnos. Mi discurso de este año no será más largo que el de otros años.

Y dicho esto el anciano director se lanzó sobre su plato enarbolando la servilleta como estandarte y el cuchillo y tenedor como armas mientras se batía en duelo con una ingente cantidad de comida que engullía por segundos.

Esto pareció ser el pistonazo de salida que dio comienzo a todo un arrullador concierto de estómagos y gargantas en las cinco mesas del comedor, en donde únicamente hablaban los fantasmas, en su vana ilusión de que alguien les hacía el más mínimo caso.

Hora y cuarto más tarde, con el aparato digestivo totalmente saturado de nutrientes y jugos gástricos en pleno trabajo, tras recostarse un poco en su asiento y dejar escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, el notablemente más abultado director del colegio se dirigió a sus alumnos, muchos de los cuales ya habían dejado de comer hacía un buen rato y charlaban entre sí de las naderías que habían olvidado comentar en el expreso.

-A ver, a ver…- se hizo oír Albus (ayudado por un hechizo sonorizante) por encima de las conversaciones.- No he querido daros esta charla antes del banquete porque mi estómago pudo contra mi voluntad, pero ahora no os libráis de las advertencias de todos los años: Para los nuevos: el bosque prohibido no debe su nombre a una coincidencia del destino, sabed, y esto va también por los alumnos más mayores que el colegio no responde de ningún tipo de daño que puedan sufrir los alumnos fuera de sus terrenos, y que aunque las barreras de Hogwarts se extiendan hasta parte de este bosque, aquél que cruce la linde del bosque es plenamente responsable de lo que le pueda acaecer, que posiblemente sea una muerte segura teniendo en cuenta los tiempos que corren.

Los niñatos de 11 años se habían quedado blancos como la cera, sin atreverse a moverse frente a un director que se desentendía completamente de lo que les pudiese pasar si se saltaban una norma del colegio… los pavos de los adolescentes se miraban los unos a los otros envalentonados, sacando pecho y haciendo proyectos que luego concretarían en sus salas comunes sobre apuestas de a ver quién se adentraba más en la espesura de los milenarios árboles.

-Y bueno- prosiguió el canoso mago.- Por hablar de temas más alegres: debido a la vacante de la anterior profesora de DCAO he buscado un sustituto para el puesto y lo he encontrado en la señorita Vega.

Esto último lo dijo señalando a una joven que permanecía tímidamente en un extremo de la mesa, sin llamar la atención, pero que cuando se levantó atrajo todas las miradas del salón hacia su persona… o mejor dicho, hacia su figura. Increíbles proporciones de diosa sumadas una morena cabellera negra que caía en bucles hasta su estrecha cintura acompañaban un rostro sereno y agudo, que miraba sin arrogancia pero sin miedo a la marea de alumnos que se la comían con los ojos sin siquiera arrebolarse un ápice… cosa harto extraña, ya que la joven profesora en cuestión no parecía tener más de 19 años… si acaso uno más que algunos de los alumnos "veteranos" (ahora se llamaba así a los que habían repetido).

Tras un incómodo silencio en el que cada varón trataba de disimular con más o menos éxito las incipientes erecciones producidas por sabe Dios qué tipo de pensamientos pecaminosos, el director retomó la palabra:

-Bueno… una vez hecha esta presentación, me entristece comunicaros que las salidas a Hogsmeade de momento quedan anuladas hasta que nuevo aviso, en el momento los profesores decidirán quiénes pueden ir y quiénes no, organizándolos en grupos pequeños a fin de aumentar su seguridad.

Ni el hechizo silenciador más fuerte podría haber sofocado la avalancha de improperios que se alzó de la masa juvenil del gran comedor. Pasados dos minutos y 2500 insultos y menciones a la madre de Albus, consiguió éste hacerse oír de nuevo.

-A ver, a ver… no penséis que es culpa mía, ha sido un mandato del ministro, aunque personalmente lo encuentro bastante acertado. (Tomatazos y más insultos)

Tras una nueva pausa, prosiguió su interminable discurso:

-… y he pensado organizar distintos eventos a lo largo del curso para suplir, en la medida de lo posible, la norma ésa. Quisiera empezar hoy mismo con una demostración de lo podría darse una vez cada dos semanas y que me dieseis vuestra opinión depositando algunas papeletas en los buzones de sugerencias que se han instalado a ambos lados de las puertas de este salón. Será un sistema rotatorio de distintos estilos de fiestas de todo el mundo… demos paso a los que esta noche nos mostrarán su talento sobre el escenario que hemos mandado instalar para tales actividades.

Fue ahora cuando los alumnos se percataron de la inmensa tarima que reposaba a uno de los lados del comedor, a la misma distancia de todas las mesas, con gigantescos focos de iluminación y otros artilugios para el uso de pirotecnia.

-¿Dónde se ha metido Harry- Le preguntó Ron a Hermione.

-Ni idea tío… se va a perder este numerito que se le ha ocurrido montar al viejo… menuda suerte.- Le contestón la castaña.

En ese momento las luces disminuyeron prácticamente toda su intensidad, iluminando lo justo para que unos alumnos pudiesen ver dónde estaba la silueta de sus compañeros, y se encendieron los focos del escenario, permitiendo ver un grupo compuesto por una batería, dos guitarras, un teclado, un bajo y un tío de pelo largo y negro aferrando un micrófono con soporte hasta el suelo.

-Por favor alumnos, dad la bienvenida al grupo de Guns'n Roses, al que hemos contratado para que actúen esta noche por y para nosotros.- Anunció Dumbeldore desde su asiento.

La gran mayoría de los alumnos hijos de magos no tenían ni idea de quién era el grupo que estaba sobre el escenario, y muchos de los hijos de muggles tampoco, pero una pequeña minoría saltó de sus asientos y se pusieron a silbar en tono aprobador y a lanzar vivas al aire: un grupo de huffelpufs al que nadie hacía ni puto caso el resto del año.

Comenzó una guitarra tocando unos suaves acordes, siendo acompañada tras unos 8 segundos por la batería y la otra guitarra, así estuvieron un poco más hasta que el tío del micro comenzó a cantar con voz normal, nada que le caracterizase como cantante extraorinario.

_Mama take this badge from me  
I can't use it anymore  
It's getting dark too dark to see  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door  
_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door wuooo, wuooooo yeh!  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door_

Fue aquí donde la gente empezó a darse cuenta de porqué ese joven estaba subido al escenario y no otro… su voz parecía adaptarse maravillosamente a su voluntad, realizando unos agudos que parecían ir más allá de toda física acústica.

_  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's dooooohooor yeah!_

A esto le siguió un solo de guitarra sencillito, pero igualmente bello, comenzando los alumnos a seguir el ritmo de la melodía moviendo el cuerpo al compás de la música.

_Mama put my guns in the ground  
I can't shoot them anymore  
That cold black cloud is comin' down  
Feels like I'm knockin' on heaven's door ayayayay yeah!_

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door wuooo, wuooooo yeh!  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's dooooohooor yeah!_

Esta vez el solo fue más prolongado y pronunciado, intercalando alguna expresión del tipo _uoh!_ por parte del cantante, que hacía una demostración de cómo se podía bailar el más puro rock que jamás había visto la luz del sol en toda la historia de la música muggle.

Al solo inicial le siguieron dos más, acompañando a momentos de silencio en los que los alumnos tarareaban a gritos el ritmo de la canción.

El moreno del micro se dirigió al público en algunos momentos en los que sólo la batería y el bajo mantenían el ritmo de la canción, preguntándoles cosas a las que ellos respondían a gritos, para luego proseguir con la melodía de forma lenta y modelando la voz de forma muuuuuy extraña

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door ay, ay, ayayeah!_

Repitió el público la misma oración.

_Yeaaaah!_

(Fabulosamente agudo)

_Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door uhouho uhouhouho yeah!_

Otra vez corearon los cientos alumnus lo mismo que el joven.

_Uuuuhhh!_

Ahora los alumnos pudieron ver el rostro de aquél que les estaba haciendo saltar todos a una con las manos dispuestas en forma de cuernos (cosa que muchos de ellos no sabían ni lo que podía significar): el cantante cogió el soporte del micrófono con las dos manos y saltó cayendo al suelo del gran comedor y fue en ese momento el que el largo pelo se levantó sobre sus facciones y todos pudieron ver dos destellos esmeraldas que parecían vivir el momento con una intensidad mil veces mayor a la que ellos mismos sentían, una cicatriz por todos más que conocida…

_  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door come on, come on, people, you want what I like!_

Más gritos confirmaron que sí, sabían qué era lo que quería.

La música se prolongó un poco más de forma lenta y repetitiva. Haciendo el cantante comentarios más al público.

_  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's door  
Knock-knock-knockin' on heaven's dooooooooor uouououoh yeeeeeaaaah!_

Repitió ese estribillo unas cuantas veces más, gritando con toda su alma, girando con el micro inalámbrico en medio del enfervorizado público, desgarrándose el alma y el corazón en la melodía, finalizando con una vuelta de un salto al escenario, donde pegó el padre de todos los aullidos, algo que nunca habían oído los muros de ese anacrónico castillo, de ventanas ahora palpitantes y cuyos habitantes contemplaban extasiados la más pura joya de los años 80.

P.D.: Bueno, pues ha sido bastante largo, al que le interese, la canción se llama Knockin'g on a Heaven's door, y es cantada, entre otros, por guns'n roses, aunque la original se grabó para la película Pat Garret Bill the Kid y es de Bob Dylan.


End file.
